narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Naoki Kuran
She appears in this fanfic: https://www.wattpad.com/story/16597797-the-fallen-angel-naruto BIOGRAPHY Naoki Kuran (玖蘭 直姫, Kuran Naoki) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure with a name which has multiple meanings that watched helplessly as her twin was kidnapped by the Akatsuki at a younger age. Her focus since then was finding Ichiki Kuran and to bring her home, which she newly succeeded in doing about three years later. However, Naoki was forced to return home when her mother found her with Deidara. Ichiki wouldn't be rejoining the Kuran clan until just before the Chūnin Selection Exams, and the elder twin quickly started butting heads with Ino Yanamaka as the flower shop girl had taken Ichiki's place as Naoki's big sister. When the green eyed girl tried to end the fight, Naoki accidentally created an awkward moment when her pushing made the feuding kunoichi lock lips. During the attack by Orochimaru of Konohagakure, Naoki was captured in Ichiki's place and made to kill her entire clan. Though she was pardoned for her crimes due to the fact that she committed them against her will, Lord Third banished Naoki from entering the village again. Ichiki then begun visiting Naoki in her small hut a few kilometres from the Gates. It was during such time when Naoki fell ill and Ichiki became her nursemaid, despite the Kuran clan being infamously inapt at medical type ninjutsu. Due to this as well as Naoki being an outcast, Ichiki had to resort to traditional medicines which proved ineffective as Naoki succumbed to her sickness. When she is revived by Kabuto's jutsu, Naoki's first instinct is to cry out for Ichiki. Cruelling being ripped from her afterlife, Naoki is forced to attack her home with her lover and family. Thankfully, the Kurans held no grudge as she hadn't been herself when she took their lives. After the bad guys are defeated, Naoki attempts to bid farewell to Ichiki but is pulled into a group hug and then tethered back to this world. Before she could mourn the loss of her sister, Naoki's memories were ripped from her consciousness and she asked the boy (Kiba) next to her who the girl on the ground was. After she's given a new name, Naoki/Akina marries Deidara Namikaze and gives him a daughter called Kaname. Akina dies of old age, surrounded by her nieces and nephews as well as her daughter. APPEARANCE Naoki has a pleasant tan and keeps her blonde hair short after witnessing Sakura at the Chūnin Selection Exams. Her attire is mainly just her mission gear, though her casual clothes do sometimes make an appearance. PERSONALITY Naoki is determined and stubborn, often diving into things head first before thinking through her decisions. Though she can be quite shy, Naoki plays matchmaker and has relinquished her hatred towards Itachi Uchiha. She fell in love with Deidara and managed to keep him from dying after his battle with Sasuke Uchiha, but at the cost of his memories as Kurans are not able to properly perform medical ninjutsu. FAMILY -Aoi Kuran (older brother; deceased) -Ichiki Kuran/Kohaku Uchiha (older twin; deceased) -Natsuki Kuran/Natsuki Namikaze (older sister; deceased) -Chika Kuran (Mother; deceased) -Mitsuru Kuran (grandfather; deceased) -Reika Kuran (grandmother; deceased) - Sasuke Uchiha (brother in law) -Koyuki Uchiha (niece) - Sayuri Uchiha (niece) -Itsuki Uchiha (nephew) -Ichigo Uchiha (nephew) -Ichiru Uchiha (nephew) -Chiasa Uchiha (niece) -Taroyuki Uchiha (nephew) -Sarada Lee (niece in law) -Deidara Namikaze (husband) -Kaname Namikaze (daughter) CLAN http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Kuran_Clan?venotify=created TRIVIA * Naoki is a Scorpio. * Her given name is written with the symbols for "Docile Princess" while her surname means "Nine Orchids." * Akina, her later name, means "Bright Green " and is a reference to her eyes. * The preferred meal of Naoki Kuran would be dangos and she absolutely hates eating strawberries. Other than her beloved sweets, Naoki finds dry foods to be delectably and loathes moist cuisine. * Her summoning animal is a dove, the opposite of Ichiki's -- a raven. Category:DRAFT